Math-based currency (“MBC”), commonly referred to as cryptocurrency, is rising in popularity, use, and public acceptance. MBC differs from fiat currency (i.e., currency that is declared by a government to be a legal tender) in that principles of cryptography are used to create, secure, and transfer MBC directly from a first user to a second user. A user of MBC can transfer funds to another party by using a private key associated with a certain value of MBC. The private key may be used to generate a signature for the transaction, and the signature can be verified by nodes in the MBC network, thereby completing the transaction. Additional information, including the identities of the parties involved in the exchange, is not required to effectuate the transaction. Accordingly, MBC allows for anonymous transfers of currency between users without the reliance on financial institutions (e.g., a bank) to facilitate the transfer. Examples of MBCs include Bitcoin, Ripple, Litecoin, Peercoin, and Dogecoin, among others.
Generally, users of MBC store information relating to private key and public key pairs that are associated with specific values of MBC in MBC wallet applications. The wallet applications are used to facilitate the above described transfers. Services that provide a secure place for users to store private keys associated with MBC. Beyond that, however the wallet applications do not take actual possession of or an ownership interest in the MBC.